


The Last Sith

by PalestAzure



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: What is Rey’s true purpose for returning to Tatooine? This is a retelling of the final scene of The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Last Sith

Both lightsabers sank into the sands of Tatooine to be buried forever in the same planet of their owners. It was a planet their owners detested. Where Anakin was a slave and where his mother had died. Where Luke lived a sheltered life and where his aunt and uncle were murdered. Where Leia was a slave for Jabba the Hut. 

This was not the place to pay respect to the Skywalkers nor the place to let their legacies lay to rest. After all, a lightsaber should be treated with respect.

But Rey already knew that.

It wasn’t just the final resting place for the Skywalker family, but a funeral where their tragedy could continue. Forever.   
  
And because of them, she was reborn anew. Her path to them led her to her true ancestry and to the answers she had looked for her entire life. The meaning of her powers. Her true purpose. And that family’s ultimate end.

When she finished burying the sabers, an old woman with a quadruped stopped across from her, standing there and observing her with a strong-held curiosity. She was clearly on a trek to some place on this wretched planet. 

Rey held her newly formed lightsaber in her hand and stood up to meet the woman. 

“There’s been no one for so long. Who are you?”

“I’m Rey.” She gave a soft, warm smile to the old woman. 

“Rey who?”

Rey looked around at the barren planet, noticing the emptiness it held. She approached the old woman until she was nothing more than an arm’s length away. 

The woman then heard a sound accompanied by a burning pain in her chest. Her mouth was agape, trying to breathe. Her eyes wide, trying to see as her vision began to blur. 

The soft, warm smile of Rey was nothing more than a camouflage. Her true self was shown through a devilish smirk and yellow eyes that glowed and burned as hot as Tatooine’s twin suns. 

“I’m Rey, the last of the Sith,” she hissed. 

Her new lightsaber bled red as it remained impaled through the old woman. And after Rey watched the life drain from the weary eyes surrounded by thick folds of skin, she turned off her saber. The lifeless body of the woman fell to the sand. 

It wasn’t long after that before Rey walked away from the Falcon. It’s burning flames rose high. The large clusters of black and grey smoke began to scorch the sky, covering over the setting twin suns. 

“Go and tell them I’m coming,” she commanded BB-8 with a dark and menacing confidence. Her newfound conviction flickered in her Sith eyes. 

She continued walking away, leaving behind a preview of her purpose. The Skywalkers were gone. They didn’t win in the end. She did. A Palpatine. The Skywalkers’ life-long enemy. She would carry on the legacy of her grandfather and of the Sith. 

She pulled her hood over her head and headed in the direction of the twin suns, with one hidden behind the smoke. She led the old woman's quadruped with her across the sands. 

BB-8 chirped sadly as he watched her leave him behind. 

But in the distance through the Force was the haunting scream of her dyad.

“Rey, no!”

  
  



End file.
